


Algún día

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algúndía de estos (o mejor dicho, dentro de varios años), Kousuke Izumi sedespertará y descubrirá que está en una relación totalmente seria con Youshiro Hamada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algún día

** Algún día **

****

Algún día de estos (o mejor dicho, dentro de varios años), Kousuke Izumi se despertará y descubrirá que está en una relación totalmente seria con Youshiro Hamada. Se dará cuenta de esto principalmente porque el otro estará durmiendo con él en la misma cama y, de hecho y hablando propiamente, viviendo en la misma casa, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama. Y no, no es un error de semántica, el hecho de que duerman en la misma cama es un factor tan importante que vale la pena repetirlo.

 

Algún día Hamada descubrirá que se ha enamorado de su pequeño (y quizás en ese momento no tanto) kohai, porque no dejará de pensar en este, ni en sus labios, ni en su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su ceño fruncido, sus pecas, su risa...

 

Algún día ambos se darán cuenta de que se quieren más de lo que admiten y que construyeron una vida juntos, sin importarles la opinión del resto del mundo, pero aún así con la compañía de sus familiares y amigos.

 

Algún día Izumi dejará de lado su orgullo y su vergüenza, y admitirá abiertamente que todas las veces que molestaba a su sempai eran sólo para que la atención de este se centrara en él y sólo en él.

 

Algún día Youshiro confesara, entre sonrojos y risas nerviosas (y un par de botellas de sake corriendo por sus venas) que quiso ser animador no por la nostalgia de pertenecer al equipo de béisbol, sino para poder ayudar de alguna forma a Kousuke en los partidos.

 

 _Algún día…_

Algún día todo eso, y un poco más, ocurrirá. Pero mientras ese día llega, ellos son sólo dos adolescentes que tontean y coquetean sin hacerlo realmente, con sentimientos demasiado grandes para sus escaso 16 y 17 años.

 

 _Algún día…_

FIN


End file.
